Michellebegg
Michellebegg is the fifth duly-elected Countess of Cúige Chonnacht. Player Information Born on September 7, 2007, Kirkcudbright, Scotland Last known address Country : Ireland County : Cúige Chonnacht Town : An Gort Level : 3 History * Born Kirkcudbright, Scotland 07/09/07 * Moved to Muirkirk, Scotland 27/12/07 * Moved to An Caiseal, Ireland 28/03/08 * Moved to An Gort, Ireland 22/04/09 Offices Held * Fifth duly-elected (current) Countess of Cúige Chonnacht. * 3 Term (current) Mayor of An Gort * 3 Term Mayor of An Caiseal. * 7 month Head Mentor of An Caiseal. * 8 month Head Mentor of An Gort. Role Play Description My name is Michelle MacAle. My story starts in the year of 1455 in the town of Kirkcudbright, Scotland, where I made many friends and joined the Clan MacAle, quickly climbing the ranks to become a dignitary and the official clan historian. After a few months i got itchy feet and decided to move to Muirkirk with my sister and a few others. Muirkirk was a ghost town and when we heard of a new land called Ireland in 1456 we all jumped on the first boat here arriving in An Caiseal a few days later. Arriving in An Caiseal was great, all of my clan were together again, even the cheif who had been in europe travelling at the time. Soon after we arrived i got married to a fellow MacAle but it was not meant to be and it didnt last. Sometimes i wonder where he is? I became the town Head Mentor right away and carried that on for 7 months before trying my hand at Mayor to which I served 3 terms. Even managed to survive a couple of wars. The year of 1456, the loss off my sister came as a shock, even if i was somewhat responsible for it it was hard to bear. It was with the help of my closest friend Arlais_dragon, that I managed, we managed together. Everyday I miss her. 1457 looked like it was going to be a good year, my new relationship was going great even got engaged in the February. But disaster struck 4 days after the proposal when I came home to find my fiancee at the bottom of the stairs, having fell down them and broke his neck. Needless to say the grief was uncontrollable, not just for me, his funeral was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Most of the rest of the year passed in a blur, I lost touch with the world and my friends. We moved town again to An Gort where, for 8 months, I took up the job of town Head Mentor again. I hoped that the change would help me move on and at first I didn't think it had worked. Then one day I woke and had a new outlook on life and decided to run for Mayor, and I won!! It was through the death of my fiancee that I got to know Fae, the leader of the Gypsies, better...though I already knew her and some of the other members from my clan who were also gypsies. They showed me how to have fun again and welcomed me into their family with open arms. Now at the age of 31 my life has finally turned around, I am still mayor of An Gort, been 3 terms now though this is my last, i have just been elected onto the county council and hopefully will become Countess. A proud MacAle and loyal Gypsy. Clann-cinnidh na Dibhe: Clama, proiseal, air an daorach! Bheir dhuinn drama agus nì sinn a' chuis air naimhead sam bith. Category:People